Unova's Survival Crisis!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Unova's Survival Crisis in Team Robot in Pokemon Black and White The Series. (The Episode Begins) - - Takato Matsuki: '''Guilmon, do you think you can break us out? '''Guilmon: I can try. - - - - - - - Sonic: '''I've had enough! (Transform into his super form) Who do you think you are anyway? '''Knuckles: Hey, come on now! Don't do it, Sonic! - - - (Now we see Alex comes face to face with Giovanni) - - Takuya Kanbara: '''Come on, We gotta stop him! - (Agumon Warp Digivoles to WarGreymon) - - - - - - - - '''Giovanni: What happened, Zager? - - - Alex: Say goodbye, you unholy demon! Because I'm sending you back to where you belong! (Just as Alex is about to throw Giovanni out to sea and drown him, Emerl and Gia step up) Emerl: Alex, no! Gia: Don't do it! Let him go! Alex: What?! Why?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish this cold-hearted monster once and for all! Emerl: Alex, listen to us, please. Just let him go. Show him what it means to be merciful. Alex: Merciful?! But Emerl, he's... Emerl: I know what you're thinking, Alex. What he did to our friend and everyone in Unova was unforgivable. Yes, I agree. But believe me. I know what I'm doing. Alex: This man threatened to kill our buddy, Ash, in a desperate attempt to capture Meloetta! He even threatened the lives of all the people and Pokémon in the Unova Region! Surely, he'll try to come back and do it all again! I just don't think it's a good idea to let him go after what he's done! Especially when we have a chance to stop him for good! Emerl: But by doing this, we're showing him that there's another way. A much better way. Alex: Emerl, I don't think Giovanni is the kind of human being who would learn a lesson like that! Letting him go would just make him think that we're weak! It won't change him one bit! Emerl: Don't be so sure about that, Alex. It's not the first time something like this happened. Think about it. Do you remember the story about my encounter with Mewtwo? Long ago before my team and I met Ash, Mewtwo told me that it was created by his scientists and Giovanni wanted it to become as evil as he was by making it his partner. But Mewtwo is far different compared to Giovanni. And because of him, Mewtwo concluded that all human beings are evil and wanted to destroy the planet. But when Ash stepped into Mewtwo's fight with Mew and sacrificed himself to save the Pokémon, Mewtwo's heart was changed for the better. And now, Mewtwo... Alex: Mewtwo became one of us. Emerl: Yes. And if someone as evil as Mewtwo can change, then I think anyone could. Giovanni deserves to have that same chance. And by showing him that the people Unova have compassion and can show mercy, maybe he can learn to show some of his own. Mewtwo learned from Ash's sacrifice. And now it's not only a powerful ally, it's also a good friend. It even took care of Pikachu when it was separated from Ash in Johto and risked its own life to protect it from Giovanni just as you and your friends in the circus risked yours to save Ash. And who knows, Giovanni might do the same thing for someone someday. (Alex growls in anger and clutches Giovanni's throat, making it hard for him to breathe) Emerl: Alex, please. Sparing him is the right thing to do. You have to trust me on this. Alex: But he and his organization nearly destroyed the world along with Unova! I can't let him get away with this! Emerl: No, Alex. Don't kill him. I know it may seem like justice, but it's not right. If you throw him out in the ocean and let him drown, it will only show that we aren't any better than he is. It means that they've won, no matter what. I know he's evil, but at least give him another chance. If he ever comes back to do harm again, we'll be ready for him. I promise. So, just let him go. You're better than that. Don't be a monster like him. Be what you're always meant to be: A king. Be a king and let him go for the sake of the Unova Region. Gia: Alex, please. Let him go. (Alex looks at Giovanni in anger. But Meloetta shows Alex's reflection in the Reveal Glass. Alex's face softens up. He realizes that Emerl is right. Murdering Giovanni would make Alex become as evil as he is. With no other options, he climbs back down, walks over to Team Rocket, and drops Giovanni to the ground. Giovanni gasps for air and coughs while Alex stand looking down at him with an angry stare) Jessie: Giovanni, are you all right? Giovanni: (coughs) Barely. (coughs and looks at Alex) Alex: Let this be a warning to you and your organization. If you ever set foot in one of the regions of this world and endanger people and Pokémon again, it will be the last time you walk on this planet. As punishment for your acts of evil, you are banished from the Unova Region. So, leave and never come back. Or it will be your last. (Giovanni growls at Alex in anger) Giovanni: (calms down) So, be it, lion. I will leave, but you'll regret for letting me live one day. Malachite: '''You will regret this. - - '''Emerl: You did the right thing, Alex. I'm proud of you. Alex: Thanks, but I hope what you're saying about Giovanni is true. I'd hate to think of what might happen if he dares to come back and try this again. But if he does, we'll be ready for him. Emerl: You bet. Tai Kamiya: (thinking to himself) I hope Emerl knows what he's doing. I sure don't want Unova to ever face that kind of evil like Giovanni again. But if he ever returns to threaten Team Robot again, we will make him pay. - - - - - - (Philmac looks at the heroes and walks away without saying a word) Gmerl: Seriously, we're letting him go? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55